


Hot desert nights

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-08
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-20 10:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11333781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder waits in the desert for alien ships in the night and Krycek.





	Hot desert nights

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Hot desert nights

### Hot desert nights

#### by laurel

  


Notes: Mulder's POV 

Spoilers: None 

Archive: okay to WWOMB, DitB, slashing Mulder, anyone just ask first. 

Let me set the scene for you. It's the American southwest in the dry desert, where pink buildings glow like rose quartz in the setting sun. When dusk comes creeping up like a secret military plane, the wind picks up and blows cold, sending shivers up my spine. I'm not dressed for this weather, just light jeans and a thin tee shirt. But I wait patiently, even while the night sky purples, darkens, blackens. 

The songs on the radio mimic the buzz and pulse of the desertOrb, Moby, Depeche Mode, full of melancholy, contemplative lyrics and synthesizer. This artificial music suits the scenery. 

He shows up dressed inky as the night, knocks on the window. He brings the cold inside with him. I can feel it in the creases of black leather brushing against my bare arm, the steel bite of zipper as I pull down the tab of his tight jeans. 

He sighed as I pulled him out, held him in my hot hand. The music thrummed the same rhythm as my fingers dancing on his cock. He sighed with each pull until it became a ripple of sound, much like the notes on a keyboard or the strings of a violin. 

He closed his green eyes and thrashed his head as I jacked him firmly until he groaned in protest. 

The stars winked at us overhead, lights flashed across the skies. Whether those streaks were lightning or alien ships, I couldn't tell, they were that quick and came from nowhere. 

He didn't notice at all though I wondered if he saw sparks of light behind his squeezed eyes. He groaned louder this time and my hand was covered with his warm come. 

He handed me a wet nap silently. It's a good thing I keep those in the glove compartment. They come in handy. 

He sighed again and this time it felt like loss, sounded like the loneliest sound I'd ever heard, sadder than even Moby. 

So I pulled him into my arms, still half-naked and he clung to me and we kissed until the last song ended before the static crackled over the speakers and another streak of lightning flashed.   
  

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to laurel


End file.
